


Til the Stars Fall Out of the Sky

by Nuanta



Series: a/b/o fantasy verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuanta/pseuds/Nuanta
Summary: A collection of snippets/ficlets from the a/b/o fantasy verse that either didn't fit with the main story, or occurred before/after.





	1. after the battle / mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop writing and making headcanons for this verse after I finished A Different Kind, so I kind of had no other choice but to give myself a way to share other little stories here and there. So, this will probably be a messy dump-in for anything and everything I come up with, unless I write something long enough to stand alone (which, yeah, that'll happen). Enjoy, and feel free to send requests, either here or nuanta-fic.tumblr.com :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memorial is held to commemorate the sacrifices of the final battle in A Different Kind. Takes place around the end of that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurt/comfort, references to earlier character deaths as well as mental illness (recovery from life-threatening injury)

 

Spring came in mild this year, so the snow remains in a thin, wet layer high in the Dals Mountains, a light dusting of it marking the cracked stones in the ground. The surrounding trees are only just starting to bud. And yet, it’s still a beautiful sight. It’s a promise of what’s to come, even if the cold still lingers for now. Soon, vibrancy and color will bloom upon this memorial, and summer will come.

Jamie shuffles up slowly, following the bodies ahead of him. Tyler’s fingers close around his arm from next to him, just a light touch, and Jamie looks over.

“A year, huh,” Tyler says, staring straight ahead, eyes clouded and blank. Jamie sees this side of him a lot, these days, even with the recovery process smooth as it's been thus far. Jamie’s heart constricts in his chest every damn time. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop feeling this way when he knows Tyler is hurt.

It’s probably why he doesn’t answer right away, takes longer than usual to process what Tyler’s getting at. When he realizes, he jolts a little, and Tyler grips his arm tighter.

“I never thought so much could change in one year,” Jamie confesses, voice low. He swallows thickly. He can’t find the words to express it all: Meeting Tyler. Learning he was wrong. Revoking his title to save Tyler’s life. Surviving. Growing. Loving. Fighting for freedom. Earning nobility.

Somehow, all of that has brought him here. He is just so, so lucky. He doesn’t know what he could have possibly done to have the gods smile upon him so.

His body moves automatically until there is nowhere left to go, Tyler’s touch a brand on his arm, grounding, guiding. They’re surrounded by alphas, betas, omegas alike, all gathered today to pay tribute to those who lost their lives so that the Dals Treaties might be signed, and omegas could finally obtain their rightful freedom.

It’s an omega girl who gives the speech. She says a prayer to the gods, voice melodic and clear, ringing across the quiet field. Jamie tries to listen, but finds himself staring back at Tyler instead. Watching for every hint of reaction. Hoping he’s all right.

Tyler’s fingers slide down Jamie’s arm, until they brush against his palm. Jamie takes his hand. Tyler squeezes, and the bitterness of his scent washes over him in a great tidal wave, so powerful Jamie’s knees buckle. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, willing his heart to still.

It’s over before Jamie has any chance to really register what’s transpired. The crowd disperses slowly, low murmurs stemming from their depths. Tyler makes no sign of moving, so Jamie doesn’t either. His palm is sweaty where Tyler has him tight, and the smell of him is just – Tyler smells so sad.

He could say he’s sorry, but he knows that’s not what Tyler wants to hear. Not this time.

So he waits, standing tall as he can, a pillar for Tyler if he needs. It’s all Jamie knows how to be right now.

Tyler doesn’t release his grip until everyone has gone. Then he moves forward, crouches in front of the memorial stone. He pats the snow until it’s an even layer, and then he holds out one finger and traces.

Jamie can’t see what he’s doing until it’s done and Tyler pulls back, stands and shivers as he stares down at his work. As soon as Jamie gets it, he understands.

 _Bradley_.

Jamie’s heart breaks, a little.

Tyler inches closer, leans and rests his head against Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie wraps his arm around him, holds him safe and close.

“He won’t be forgotten,” Tyler whispers.

Jamie twists his neck so he can kiss the top of Tyler’s head, letting his nose settle in the soft brown hair.

“He won’t,” Jamie agrees. The idea comes to him so naturally then, as if there was never any doubt that this was something he could do. “Tell you what. When we go back to the Star, first thing we’ll do is set up a memorial ground. We’ll leave stone plates for anyone to carve in. They can write whoever’s name they want. We’ll remember them all.”

When Tyler tilts his head to look at him, Jamie finds him misty-eyed, lower lip trembling. Then Tyler’s kissing him, clutching Jamie’s face in his hands.

Jamie kisses back, takes in all of Tyler’s sadness and desperation and gratitude, funnels it into this promise. He worries, sometimes, that he can’t do right enough by Tyler. This, though. This he knows he can do, knows he _will_ do.

Tyler pulls away to bury his face in Jamie chest. Jamie draws him in, breathes in the shifting scents, melancholy to hope.

Jamie doesn’t pretend to know a lot about this vast, changing world of theirs, but if Tyler’s willing to be his anchor, Jamie’s ready for whatever he must do.


	2. jamie's first rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first rut Jamie experiences since he's been with Tyler. Takes place several months after A Different Kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is super short but I can't bring myself to write the rest of the scene because I'll never be able to make it as good as I want so please forgive me on this one (besides we all know what happens next lbr)
> 
> warnings for some bondage (all consensual)

 

The first time Jamie goes into rut, Tyler ties him to the bed.

Well. It’s not the first time. But it’s the first time they’ve gone through it together. They’d agreed it was for the best; Jamie’d never had an omega to fuck during rut, since he’d always leave the tower to go to a brothel in town and pay for the company of some beta instead, so they don’t really know how the presence of an omega will affect him.

Also, Jamie really likes giving up control, and Tyler loves taking it from him. It’s a win-win. 

So here they are: Jamie’s wrists bound to the headboard, his legs bent loosely at the knee, all beautifully spread out and naked for Tyler, trembling and whining through his teeth while Tyler sinks down on his dick. 

“That’s it,” Tyler says softly, bending over and touching his forehead to Jamie’s, gently stroking away strands of sweaty hair from his face. It’s - it’s so much, all of Jamie inside him like this, and usually it’s the other way around so Tyler’s not quite accustomed to the stretch. 

It helps, though, that Jamie smells so damn good, his arousal thick in the air. It makes everything go a little fuzzy, like the painful stretch doesn’t matter because everything else is just so - it’s hard to focus when he wants so much. 

When Tyler’s filled all the way, he huffs out a little noise, and Jamie’s hips buck almost immediately. Tyler clenches down on him, moving his hands to press on Jamie’s chest, and Jamie lets out a guttural whimper. 

“Not yet,” Tyler breathes. Jamie’s scent is overflowing everywhere, growing more desperate as his muscles clench under Tyler’s touch. His arms tug at his bindings, but the rope does not yield. 

“I need,” Jamie gasps. Tyler rolls his hips experimentally and Jamie’s eyes pinch shut as he struggles with the effort of remaining still. Tyler repeats the motion, a little slower, more deliberate, and Jamie lets out an unholy moan. 

Tyler shushes him with a filthy kiss. The angle shifts, Jamie’s cock finds Tyler’s prostate, and now it’s his turn to groan as his body lights up with it, amplified by Jamie’s gorgeous smells and noises and skin.

It’s not enough. He wants more. 

And Tyler knows exactly how to get what he wants.

“Okay, Captain,” he murmurs into Jamie’s mouth. “Go for it.”


	3. before the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two points of view before the events of A Different Kind. From a tumblr prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for physical abuse

 

_[Massets Keep]_

 

The first knight backhands him across the face, and this time, Tyler flinches. The second knight seizes his opportunity to kick the back of Tyler’s knees. He buckles, and then there’s spinning and force and contact and then cold.

He’s on the floor. Again. How many times has this happened today?

There’s footsteps and the sound of iron clanging. When Tyler blinks his eyes open, he finds his cell door closed and locked again, the two knights back on the outside.

“That was your goodbye present,” the first knight says with a chuckle. 

“When yer havin’ it worse off wherever yer gettin’ transferred to, you’ll wish ya had us back to give yer beatings,” the second one sneers. 

Tyler musters what energy he has left to spit in their direction, but it barely makes it to the bars. The alpha knights laugh and turn their backs, and Tyler wonders if his punishment can get any worse - and if it can’t, what he can get away with one last time before he’s shipped away.

~o~

_[Nassa Tower]_

 

“New transfer?” Jordie asks, practically sitting on Jamie’s desk.

Jamie nods, finally lifting his head from the letter, inked and officially stamped from the knights of Massets Keep. “It’s the omega’s punishment, apparently.” He waves the letter at his brother until he takes it from him. “Check his track record. It’s pretty colorful.”

Jordie whistles lowly. “The Seguin trouble child,” he muses. “Probably spoiled from his noble origins.” Then he lets out a snort. “And Massets couldn’t contain him, so they’re sending him away. Bunch of incompetents.” He places the letter back on Jamie’s desk. “Whatever. We won’t have a problem keeping him in line here, I’m sure.”

Jamie says nothing, but he thinks that maybe Jordie’s right. Maybe, if Jamie can figure out what the omega’s problem is, he can offer him something better here. 

He sighs and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. This is going to be his biggest internal task yet. 


End file.
